


Love Looks Different in the Morning

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Time Traveler's Mate [10]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Feel-good, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy morning for Jack and Bunny. Just a good way to greet the day. </p><p>Set after "Pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Looks Different in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So here is more fluff. This was a quick piece I wrote after the Library to feel better. Next one should be up soon, we're getting closer to the happy ending.

It felt good to wake up in their nest, curled around his sleeping mat’e delicate form. With a happy sigh Aster stretched out, running his strong arms up Jack’s delicate form. These were the mornings that Aster loved best. Mornings when they would wake up curled around each other, limbs heavy with sleep as the relaxed in the warm nest.

And Jack was so beautiful like this. Spread out across their bed, mouth slack in sleep. Pulling back a little, Aster chuckled as he noticed the small line of drool coming off of the corner of Jack’s mouth to freeze to the bedding. 

It was a struggle to pull himself away from Jack’s sweet sleeping side. Aster didn’t find it ridiculous that he struggled to leave Jack’s side. Easter had finished, as had Winter, so it was the first time in months they had been reunited. Last night they had come together for the first time in far too long and Aster was quite proud of the dark marks he’d left on Jack’s hips and shoulders. 

But that was why Aster needed to get up. No doubt Jack would be starving when he woke up, and what kind of mate would Aster be if he let his tiny starve? Jackie was just skin and bones anyways, no matter what Aster did to get some meat on Jack’s bones. 

Gently leaning over Jack’s sleeping form, Aster gently nuzzled a pale forehead. Jack shifted a little, a tiny murmur left him before he settled back down into the warm nest. Adoring laughter was Aster’s response before he pulled away and headed to the kitchen to make a quick, but filling breakfast for them.

Soon enough a hearty spread was laid out on the table for them. A pot of Jack’s favorite tea was steeping, the clay mugs steaming on the kitchen table. A plate of eggs, toast, and hash browns sat in the two spots and Aster was quite proud of his quick fry up. It had some of Jack’s favorites, a fact that always got Aster a sweet reward from his tiny mate. Of course, now Aster wanted to go claim his reward but to do that he needed Jack awake and mostly coherent. 

So Aster returned to the nest and his sleeping Jack. A fond smile spread across his face as he noticed that Jack had wiggled his way into Aster’s usual spot when they slept, pressing his face firmly into Aster’s pillow. It was a struggle not to coo over how adorable Jack was being. 

“Jackie, it's time to get up,” Aster reached out to gently cup the back of Jack’s head. Stroking through the flyaway white hair, he tried to rouse his mate. “Come on love, daylight’s burning.”

A soft groan left Jack as he curled up into a sleepy ball. An annoyed grumble was Jack’s response as he tried to crawl back under the covers and hide.

An amused snort left Aster at his mate’s indignant actions. Reaching out,meh carefully wrapped his arms around Jack’s tiny waist and pulled. An angry yowl was Jack’s response when Aster pulled him from the nest. Loose limbed and half asleep, Jack didn’t fight back to escape but instead just wiggled and squirmed futilely. 

It was a losing battle from the start. Aster quickly won, managing to pull Jack firmly onto his lap. Gently he nuzzled Jack’s face, peppering the indignant pout on Jack’s pretty face with tea singing kisses.

“Bunny,” Jack whined, pushing against his chest to get free, “I wanna sleep.” 

“I know you do love, but you need to eat,” Aster sighed, rising to his feet while making sure to keep a firm hold on Jack. Jack was a barely there weight in his arms, lighter than the snow he played in and that just made Aster more determined to feed him. “If you get too light, you’ll be swept away by your Wind.”

“Nuh uh,” Jack complained hiding his face in Aster’s shoulder, “You just wanna make me fat.” 

“I do not,” Aster protested sitting down in his chair. It was easy enough to position Jack on his lap, spreading pale legs over his own and tugging Jack back against his chest. “I just want you to be healthy love, and not made up only of bones.”

Jack squirmed around to glare playfully back at him. “I am not boney,” Jack snapped back tugging on one of Aster’s ears, “I am absolutely perfect the way I am.”

“Of course Jack. Eat your breakfast.”

With a grumpy huff, Jack settled back into Aster’s warm bulk before reaching for his food. With that quiet signal, the couple started in on their meals happily trading gentle and sweet kisses between bites of food.

Mornings like this were Aster’s favorites. With a sleepy Jack happily curled up in his lap, content and smiling, Aster was filled with joy. Because today would be spent curled around Jack, worshiping porcelain skin and doting on the tiny sprite. Aster could think of nothing better in the world that spending a day with his beautiful little mate curled up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Next story is going up today!


End file.
